Wall breaking Pinkie Show
by RiddleGlitch88
Summary: Possible scenario where Pinkie wonders herself if there's ever gonna be the possibility of having her own show after My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Just Pinkie being silly and wall breaker, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on My little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

Just after filming one of those episodes of My Little Pony, Pinkie began to think. "Is it possible I might get my own show after this one's over?" Allright...think aloud.

Pinkie giggled to herself. "Well duh? Silly Author. Any ideas?"

Well I don't know Pinkie, what do you have in mind?

"How about Two and a Half Mare?"

I think I have already heard about that. Then again you might get replaced in the end, because you know, you're a party girl and such?

"Oh right! Well then there's 'Everypony loves Pinkie'!"

It makes you sound like you have a big ego don't you think?

"Of course not, it's true! There's nopony in Equestria that's not my friend, I mean there's..."

Oh please, you don't have to tell the names of each and every single pony in Equestria.

Pinkie sighed. "Fine."

And so on, Pinkie continued to keep on dreaming about getting her own show and such, eating lots and lots of cupcakes in the process of imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

Normal day on Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack was preparing herself to go on a vacation after the season's break. That was until Pinkie arrived. "Hey Applejack! I have an idea!"

Applejack gasped at the sudden shout from Pinkie coming into the room. "Wow, calm down, can you wait till I get back from my vacation please? I'm kinda tired of the season filming, dealing with the bronies and such? Anyway, gotta go chill down!"

Pinkie gasped. "What happened to your accent?"

Applejack took her cowgirl hat and placed it on the room's bed. "Remember I only use that accent for the show, not really a cowgirl Pinkie, I'm going back to the Big Apple, see ya!"

"Wait! But it is a great oportunity that I have in mind!" Pinkie placed around her hoove around Applejack and used the other one to point at the roof. "A show, only for us!"

"I don't know if that's ever going to happen. What am I supposed to be seeing?"

"Oh! Our show, there it is, don't you see it?!"

Applejack raised an eyebrow and looked at the roof which Pinkie was pointing. "I don't get it."

"Sitcom."

"You're crazy." Applejack began to walk out once again before she was stopped once again.

"Come on, it'll be great!"

Applejack rolled her eyes and sigh, she might not be going to have those vacations after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

A bit after Pinkie Pie told Applejack about the idea for their own show, they went towards Pinkie's home and began thinking on what could the show possibly be about.

"Alright, so we have two ponies right?"

"Didn't you told you were going to include Rarity and Fluttershy too?"

"Hmm! That's right! It's four ponies then!"

Hearing that Applejack sighed and they continued discussing.

"What's the show going to be about anyway?" Applejack asked, taking a bite from a cupcake.

"Well...how about...?" Pinkie responded, hoove on mouth, thinking.

"Uhuh?" Applejack answered, waiting for a good idea, but rather suspicious that Pinkie would go random at any time now.

"Nothing!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard! It's going to be about NOTHING!" Pinkie shouted excitedly, like if it was the most incredible idea ever. "Why am I so brilliant!"

"No. Are you kidding me?"

"Hey, there isn't a show about nothing! It's the most original idea ever, why do I sense you're not liking it?"

"Wait, so it's just the four us and that's all?"

"Yup!"

"Who do you think you are? Jerry Seinfeld? It didn't worked for them remember?"

"What? Jerry Seinfeld stole my idea?!" Pinkie gasped in surprise.

"Didn't you watched that episode in the show or what?"

"Why that guy is really in trouble for stealing my idea!" Pinkie told over reacting.

"Hey, calm down, first of all, that was way before My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and second of all, it's a dumb idea! It didn't worked for them, you can't go out there and tell the people 'Hey we're making a show about nothing'. They'll laugh at our faces."

"Then what?"

"Well, if you're actually trying to make an idea out of this, we should call the others. What about Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle, you left them out."

"Oh well. There's tons of episodes about Twilight and Rainbow. What people want is more episodes about Pinkie right?"

Then Applejack rolled her eyes again. "Whatever."

After a bit, they resumed discussing more about the subject and in the process Pinkie called the others who she might include in 'her show'. And soon they all arrived and they all gasped, as they found out about Pinkie's idea.

But the discussion again, lead nowhere apparently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

It took long after everypony got tired of discussing about what could the show be about until Rarity finally suggested.

"How about we make a ponyfied version of 'Friends' huh?"

"But, we'll need some male ponies you know?" Applejack added.

"Oh oh! Can I be Phoebe? Pretty please?!" Pinkie responded.

"Figures." Rarity chuckled, responding.

"Hmm...if it's alright, how about we make...something less...adult oriented and more kid friendly? I mean...don't want to sound rude." Fluttershy spoke.

"But...we'll be left again on this show." Pinkie responded.

"Dunno what's so bad about this show? I mean grown ups likes it. And they're far more immature than our younger audience, it's crazy." Applejack added.

"We need a new show! We need the world to know that ponies can be more than just cute! I mean, we could make drama, we could add some suspense. Oh! Even we could make this a reality show!"

"NO!" Rarity protested. "I refuse to be like any other fake ladies out there."

"Right." Applejack tried not to laugh.

"What was that?"

"Nothing ma'am. Anyway, if we don't reach a decision we should call it a day and see what we can do tomorrow, don't you think?"

"Oh alright." Pinkie responded rather upset but smiled after and told to the others goodbye and such before going to sleep some on her bed, dreaming about her show once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

Next day, Pinkie Pie tried writing a pilot. Just a mix thing she thought about on what the other ponies and herself talked about the previous day, but nothing came to mind.

"Have a block!"

Pinkie commented rather upset. Beginning to eat large amounts of cupcake, cause cupcakes always helped right?

"Let's see what have I wrote so far?"

Then Pinkie took a look at the screen of her laptop and gasped.

'Nothing'.

Literally, the word nothing was there.

"Aww come on!"

After a bit Applejack arrived with some cider.

"Well, any progress?"

"Nope." Pinkie replied.

"It'll come you'll see."

After a while they took a break, and began to drink some cider, cause cider always helped, right?


End file.
